particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valruzian General Election, 4328
87 | popular_vote1 = 11,087,296 | percentage1 = 21.23% | swing1 = 18.71% | color1 = 006EC7 | image2 = | leader2 = Unknown | party2 = Valruzian Party of Working People | last_election2 = 31.78%, | seats2 = 85 | seat_change2 = 65 | popular_vote2 = 9,704,452 | percentage2 = 18.58% | swing2 = 13.98% | color2 = cc2d2d | image3 = | leader3 = Andrzej Tymoteusz Paszek | party3 = National Unity | last_election3 = 24.14%, | seats3 = 79 | seat_change3 = 39 | popular_vote3 = 8,709,966 | percentage3 = 16.67% | swing3 = 8.39% | color3 = 4682B4 | image4 = | leader4 = Unknown | party4 = Czas Patriotów | last_election4 = 2.04% | seats4 = 132 | seat_change4 = 121 | popular_vote4 = 14,689,013 | percentage4 = 28.12% | swing4 = 26.02% | color4 = 48A794 | image6 = | leader6 = Bronisław Sądzielski | party6 = Valruzian Labour Party | last_election6 = New Party | seats6 = 70 | seat_change6 = 70 | popular_vote6 = 8,045,646 | percentage6 = 15.40% | swing6 = 15.05% | color6 = FF0000 | - ---- | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Elected Prime Minister | before_election = Jakub Polaniecki | before_party = Party of National Coalition | after_election = Jakub Polaniecki | after_party = Party of National Coalition |seats_before1 = 186|seats_before2 = 150|seats_before3 = 118|seats_before4 = 11 Seats}} The Valruzian General Election of 4328 was an election that was held in the Republic of Valruzia in August of 4328. The Election saw massive gains by Patriot's Time (CP) but a failure to gain a majority. Background Previous Election Recap. The previous election saw the largest party, The Party of National Coalition (PKN) lose seats to other parties, with National Unity (JN) getting the most with 12 seats. The Left-Wing Valruzian Party of Working People (WPLP) gain 10 seats, and new party Patriot's Time (CP) win 11 seats, entering the Sejm for the first time. Party Modern Valruzia (NW) Failed to earn any seats Political Party Changes An old political party called The Valruzian Labour Party has re-registed with the election comission to run in the 4328 elections. The party was looking to be a challenger to both the then-governing JN-PKN Coalition and the more radical Valruzian Party of Working People. The relativily unknown political party Modern Valruzia (NW), was de-registered due to unknown reasons in April of 4326. The party secured 0.05% of the vote in the previous election and many believed the party would not make it to 4328. Either way, the amount of parties in Valruzia has been reduced from 6 to 5 due to these events. Another new party was formed in 4327 called the Social Democratic Party, or SPR for Short. The party was most likely a split from the WPLP and follows, as it's in the party name, Soclial Democracy. The party took the place of Modern Valruzia as the sixth political party in the country. The party also added to the political divide in the county, wth 3 Left leaning parties, and 3 Center to Right leaning parties. However, the party disbanded in December, leaving only 5 parties in the election Results In a surprise twist to the election, Patriot's Time won the election by getting only 132 seats in the Sejm. The Ruling Coalition parties of PKN and JN suffered with PKN losing around 87 seats and JN losing 39. The opposition party of the Valruzian Party of Working People also lost seats with 65 being lost. New Party WPP was able to grab 70 seats, but it the smallest party in the Sejm. After the election, National Unity proposed a coalition with the Party of National Coalition and the Valruzian Labour Party. The Coalition was passed by November and Prime Minister Jakub Polaniecki will get another 4 year term in office.